Composite part manufacturing may include the use of a vacuum bagging process to apply compaction pressure on the composite material during cure. Vacuum bagging over complex surface can lead to insufficient pressure applied in tight corners due to the vacuum bag not conforming to the part surface, a non-uniform pressure distribution over smaller complex features, and/or rupture of the bagging material in contact with sharp tool features or when it is not directly supported.
Although pressure pads may be used over critical areas, these pads are typically made of cast material formed in a cast distinct from the composite mold or part. Reusable vacuum bags can be made of similar materials, which are typically sprayed on the mold surface or formed from sheets of uncured material which are placed on the mold and assembled together. These methods of manufacturing pressure pads and reusable vacuum bags may however be complex and/or necessitate the use of costly equipment.